


Capitulation terms

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office hours can be fun. If you know how to kidding your boss in the right way...</p><p> </p><p>Written for the "Word of the day"-challenge: capitulate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitulation terms

**Author's Note:**

> Non-native english speaker, will never be one. I'm grateful for corrections and other input. Thanks a lot!

"Steve?" Danny strolls into Steves office, holding a pack of papers in his hands.

"Hm?"

"You have got to sign this."

"What is that?" Steve asks and looks skeptically on the huge pack in Danny's hand.

"Your capitulation terms, babe." Danny answers and closes the door.

"Beg you pardon?"

"Yeah. Write a bit stuff for you. Rules you have to sign if you want to have sex with me in the future. I've listed the things you have to do and listed others you are not allowed to do, babe. Read it and sign and we are able to reach the next level of our relationsship."

"WHAT? I've never capitulate to you."

"Of course you did. Forgot your begging for mercy last night, hon?"

Steves clears his throat before answering. "That was no capitulation, Danno, and you know this."

"It was. I'm absoluty sure."

"No! I will not sign your damn capitulation terms, never!"

Danny grins and hands all the paperwork to Steve.

"Calm down, Steve. I'm just kidding. Two reports and a filled-out form for ammo order, okay?"

"You kidding me? I swear YOU will beg for mercy tonight and write and sign your capitulation terms to me voluntarily when I'm ready with you, Danno."

Danny bends over Steves desk, looks him deeply in the eyes and whispers: "I appreciate that... Sir."


End file.
